The Another Story
by Lianzhen
Summary: What if Voldemort/Tom Riddle become good and also the DADA teacher in Hogwarts? Plz R/R!
1. The New Defense Against Dark Arts Teache...

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters - J. K. Rowling owns them all... wait, may be except a certain new name of a certain old character... (oh by the way, if I owned them then Voldemort would be still as handsome as Tom Riddle, no matter he is evil or not... Yeah...)

**The New Defence Against Dark Arts Teacher**

Voldemort was reading a Muggle newspaper to inspire himself the ways of world domination. Suddenly he read a piece of news about an accident of drunk driving.

_Sounds like that the Muggles would gone crazy after getting drunk, _Voldemort thought idly, _What would happen if Dumbledore gets drunk?_

Suddenly, an evil thought came into his mind.

_Yeah, if Dumbledore gets drunk, then I can kill him and Harry Potter and dominate the world - without Dumbledore to protect him, Potter would die without a trace on the Earth! Ahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa....._

_But first... How to get this "beer"?_ Voldemort thought with wonderment. He continued to read the newspaper. _A bar? Why people have to go to a bar for beer?_ (clearly Voldemort was thinking the meaning of "a bar" as "a court") _But never mind, a Muggle court means nothing to me... _

He put down the newspaper and then took out his make-up box. He took out the mirror, and then carefully removed his mask... It took hours each morning to put on his face so nicely! _But never mind, it is for world domination._ Then he removed his red glowing contact lens from his eyes and revealed his watery turquoise eyes. Lastly, he drew out a little bottle and drunk some hair-growing potion. Within a few seconds, beautiful black and curly hair threaded out of his head. He looked into the mirror again. 

He smiled at the reflection. _I am over seventy now, but thanks to my immortal power, I look only twenty years old._ He hid his made-up box under his table, and then covered it with an invisibility cloak carefully... if one of his Death Eaters found out his secret habit of using cosmetics, he would get the nickname of Pansy Voldemort and die of embarrassment immediately. Although it was not really likely that he would_ actually_ die.

He drew out his wand. With a tip of the wand on his clothes, his black, silk, heavy robe with silver fastenings turned into a nice black Muggle suit and a silver tie. _I am handsome even dressing in these stupid Muggle suit._ Voldemort smiled lovingly to his image and then disapparated to a Muggle bar.

After apparating into a Muggle bar, Voldemort found that it was not a court, but a dark place where Muggles were served with wines and... beers.

"I want a beer." Voldemort said with an thick, alto voice. He feared his soprano voice would drew the others' attention to him, and he didn't need any attention now, not before he get the beer.

The barhop got him a glass of beer.

"Ah... Tha...thanks." The Dark Lord was feeling very uneasy about thanking Muggles. After all, he did not thank the others since he left the orphanage. He didn't even thank any wizards or witches before, except in Parseltongue, when he thanked his loyal pet Nagini for helping him to regain his power. He then stared into the glass. _So, is this beer?_ He doubted. _I can't see how powerful it is. Perhaps it isn't that powerful as the Muggles said in their newspaper... Yes, Muggles are always too stupid. They always overlook the power of the wizards, and now they have exaggerated the power of beers._ Full of anger , he felt he was fooled by the Muggles, and the desire of drawing out his wand and Avada Kedavra all the Muggles around him was too strong to be controlled.

When he going to drew out his wand, he stopped.

_Well, in order to show the Muggles that we wizards are more excelsior than them, why don't I conquer the beer first before I finish them? _The Dark Lord delighted by his own idea and laughed with amusement. He then drank all the beer without hesitation.

He felt exhilarated. _God! (only if there was one) It feels good!!_ Voldemort couldn't help himself ordering more and more beers. He just completely forgot about killing Muggles for fun and kept on drinking. He could not even sure about whether he hates Muggles now. 

After several hours in the bar, Lord Voldemort thought that was enough and disapparated back to home.

After back to home, he suddenly felt he was doing something wrong. _Oh Lord! What have I done? I disapparated before those Muggles!! They must be badly frightened!! _(surely he was drunk now) _I must find Headmaster Dumbledore!!_ He waved his wand at a book on the table and turned it into a portkey. _I hope Headmaster won't be angry with my misbehaviour._ He thought miserably and sobbing quietly when he touched the portkey, and reappeared right inside Dumbledore's office after a few seconds.

In his office, Dumbledore was playing with Fawkes. Then suddenly there was a pop sound behind him. He turned around slowly, wondering which student's practical joke it would be.

And he found out himself standing face-to-face with a 20 years old Tom Marvorlo Riddle/Voldemort.

Tom Riddle/ Voldemort was holding a book and his wand. His face was very red and he was sobbing. And he was, much to Dumbledore's surprise, wearing a Muggle suit.

"Why are you here, Mr. Riddle?" Dumbledore asked without any expression showed on his face. _What's this,_ he muttered to himself. _Another diary?_

"Headmaster... I, I had done something wrong!" Voldemort broke out into tears.

_So he wants to rejoin the Light now? This child... I used to know he is in fact not as evil as he appears..._ Dumbledore smiled delightedly inside his mind, but still showing no expression on his face. "So, Mr. Riddle. What have you done?"

"Sir... I...I... I disapparated before the Muggles!!!"

"_Wh-at_?" Dumbledore just couldn't believe his ears. The Heir of Slytherin, the Biggest Muggle-hater, the Darkest Wizard of all the Time, the most Powerful Practicer of Dark Arts was crying like a little boy... because he disapparated in front of the Muggles.

"I... I went to home from the bar by apparating! And I swear that I am not intended to do this, I can swear to you, Sir! And... and I am really sorry..." Voldemort was crying louder and louder now.

"Bar? You mean you have drunk wines and beers?" Dumbledore suddenly wanted to laugh. The Greatest Dark Lord was defeated by a Muggle invention - beers.

"I... I have drunk beers... Sir..." Voldemort nodding with sorry tones and suddenly fell onto the ground, kneeling. "But I can swear that I would do this again!! I can swear!!!"

Voldemort was crying so loudly that Snape recognized his voice and went into the Headmaster's office. "Oh... God!!! It's He-who-must-not-be-named!!!!!!" He exclaimed with fears when he saw Voldemort (no, it should be "heard" as the Dark Lord was now so handsome and so young that even Harry Potter, who had saw the 16-year-old Tom Riddle before, might not be able to tell who he was). And Dumbledore signalled him to come inside the office to see Voldemort.

"I never seen any wizard effected by Muggle beers so seriously as he is!" Dumbledore whispered slowly to Snape. "Can you explain why?"

Snape stared at the fine hair of Voldemort in surprise. _Voldemort has hair?_ He wondered. He had saw Voldemort before, but Voldemort hadn't have hair at that time. _Could it be..._ He walked near to the unexpected Dark Lord, staring really hard at his Lordship's hair, then turned to Dumbledore again and broke out into a little snigger.

"Dumbledore... it must be the hair-growing potion."

"The hair-growing potion?"

"Yes." Snape turned to glare at Voldemort again. "The Dark Lord must have had some hair-growing potion before drinking beers. The chemical reaction of beers and hair-growing potion could made the drinker forget some important things about themselves."

"So you are suggesting that Riddle has forgotten about the fact that he is a Dark Wizard?"

"May be he has forgotten the fact that he was no longer a student of Hogwarts too! Dumbledore, I think it is really a good chance to destroy him... I am sure that within several hours his memory would return and he would ruin the Hogwarts."

"But I can't see how." Dumbledore replied quietly as Voldemort looking up at him, still sobbing.

"Why?!" Snape asked doubtfully. Is Dumbledore also drunk?

Dumbledore offered his hands to Voldemort with a warm expression. "Okay, good boy. I know you are not intended to do this. Now have a rest first." He helped Voldemort stand up and put him onto a seat. Then he waved his wand and a cup of tea appeared right in front of Voldemort.

"Now have a cup of tea first and then take a rest. You must feeling very miserable now." Voldemort put his wand and his book aside without a care and accepted Dumbledore's offer graciously. After finishing the tea, Voldemort fell asleep with a smile on his face. Snape watched these all with amazement.

"Dumbledore, he trust you soooooooo much." Snape said with wonderment.

Dumbledore turned to Snape again, after made sure that Voldemort was sleeping deeply. "I really can't see how."

"It's easy, just summon a dementor to kiss him or simply kill him."

"The case of Mr. Potter has shown us that no killing method was useful in Voldemort's case. Nor even Lord Voldemort himself could commit suicide successfully with his powerful Avada Kedavra." Dumbledore paused for an instant, then added. "Nor dementors could destroy him as dementors are in fact his followers."

"So, is it no way to destroy the Dark Arts completely?" Snape asked eagerly.

"There is a way, and it is only theoretically possible." Dumbledore said while running his fingers through Voldemort's fine head of hair lovingly. Voldemort/ Tom was once one of his most favourite students as Tom always studied very hard.

"What's that?"

"To help his light side of mind control his dark side." Dumbledore said while still looking at Voldemort's _young_ face. It was almost angelic.

"How to do that?"

"The Imperius Curse." Dumbledore turned around and looked deeply into Snape's eyes. 

"It's one of the Unforgiveable Curses!!! But..." Snape was in doubt once again. "Who is powerful enough to control the Dark Lord's mind for even longer than a life's time, I mean, Voldemort's life time?"

Dumbledore pointed at Voldemort and didn't reply.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat??? Himmmmmmm???? How the hell would he --"

"I am sure that no one on Earth could use the Unforgiveable Curses as good as he does. And I am quite sure that as the Dark Lord, he understands the Imperius Curse well enough to fight off the curse within a few minutes after he recovered his memory. He is the only one who is powerful enough to control himself."

"But how?"

"I am still not completely sure about whether this method would works on him, but it's worth for a try." Dumbledore draw out his wand again and then pointed to Voldemort, "But first we have to made him forget about what a wizard he was. Obliviate!"

Voldemort felt the "attack" and opened his eyes in a sleepy manner.

"Imperio!" Dumbledore cried before Voldemort show another reaction. Surely Dumbledore had caught Voldemort by surprise and Voldemort's eyes glazing over.

_Imperio yourself,_ Dumbledore commanded Voldemort in his mind. _And tell yourself that you were a good Auror who defeated Grindlewald, and you are now the new teacher of Defence Against Dark Arts of Hogwarts. Just like Slytherin, you practice Dark Arts but you won't use it against human again._

Voldemort took his wand from the table next to him, and pointed his wand towards himself and obediently called out, "Imperio!"

_Besides hatred, show the others your true feelings about Muggles. You won't express your disappointments about the Muggles with hatred... Admit your true feelings..._

"_Yes! I am full of sadness which I knew I would never admit publicly!!!_" Voldemort cried out, he seemed so weak now that he was no longer the most fearful Dark Wizard, but the feeble Tom Riddle who was abandoned by his own father. It seemed that Dumbledore's Obliviate was not succeeded in wiping Tom's bad memory about Muggles. "_I knew I hated them was because I would like to be with them. I hated them was because I was never one of them. I longed for their love!!! I felt upset about what they did to me was simply because I considered myself as one of them, but they never treat me with the proper respect that might make me feel like I was one of them.... I returned to my schoolmates for comfort, and this marked the beginning of another rejection and another isolation. Even my schoolmates disliked me, for I am a half Muggle! I felt myself being condemned by everyone else in the school. First the Muggles and my father, then my schoolmates. So, when's the third? I always asked myself bitterly. My fury towards the people who abandoned me seems never end. But what's the point of telling them all these kind of things? They would not give a damn, they simply did not have that compassion to care..._" 

Tom Riddle's emotion got so out of control that he collapsed on the floor, kneeling before Dumbledore and Snape and screaming. Being a little frightened, Snape drew out his wand to prepare any unforeseen action of this helpless boy, who was also the Most Powerful Dark Wizard of all the time. Even Fawkes flew from its resting place and rested on Tom's side.

"I should know that this before." Dumbledore also kneeled down on the floor. He got Tom in his arms. "Wiping one's memory is never the answer to a problem like this. I should know this before..."

_Give them another chance... Tom... Give them another chance.... also give yourself another chance..._

"But I am a Dark Lord! They hate me!" Tom stopped screaming now, but tears still rolling down his cheeks. Although Dumbledore knew that Tom had started fighting off the Imperius Curse bit by bit, he still talking to Tom in his mind. But the commanding voice of his had now trued into a loving soft little voice.

Dumbledore looked up to Snape. He asked Snape with his expression, "Is Tom recovering from drunk?"

Snape gave him the expression of "though I don't dare to believe this, but I think he had recovered already".

_...Tom. Help your Light side conquer the darkness in your mind. You are the only one with enough power to do so, and you have both the markings of a great wizard of either the side of the Light and the side of the Darkness... I know you can change..._

"Can I...? Headmaster... you think I can really change...?"

"Of course you can!" Another voice came from the door as Harry walked into the office. Harry had heard enough for him to understand the situation.

"Harry Potter! How did you get the password?" Snape's anger failed him to suppress himself, although he was well aware of the situation of the time. 

"Only because I know how to prononuce the word 'chocolate frog' properly." Harry ignored Snape's question and walked towards Dumbledore and Tom Riddle.

"Yes, I hate you, Lord Voldemort. But I don't hate Tom Riddle." He also kneeled before Tom. "Yes, we cannot change the past nor the fact, but we can always change the future. Voldemort murdered my parents, and I really hate him --" Harry stopped for a while and looked into the turquoise eyes of Tom Riddle -- how wonderful! It looked really like the reflection of his own eyes. "--But not Tom Riddle. We are in fact very alike each other, aren't we? Our parents both left us when we were young. Our childhood were both full of unpleasant experiences. The only difference was that you were rejected by your schoolmates, but I am fortunate enough to befriended with them. I could say that it is them who saved me... If they were not here, probably I would become another Death Eater of yours. It was your fault that my parents died, but it was only partly your fault that you joined the Dark. But now..." Harry said as he held out his hand to Tom Riddle. "It would be totally _your_ fault if you don't take this chance and joined us again."

"Ha...Harry..." Tom sobbed as he holding his hand to Harry Potter, his ex-enemy. Then, he said the most bewildered thing he even said in his life to his _enemy_. "Can I adopt you as my son?"

Everybody, except Tom Riddle himself, stared at Tom Riddle, bewildered. Dumbledore stared at Snape and made an "are you sure that he is not drunk now?" expression.

Harry looked at Tom Riddle more carefully... Tom's black hair was just like his father's, and Tom's eyes looked just like his mother's... a perfect combination, but...

"No." Harry said, and Tom reacted with a depressing expression shown on his face. "I prefer an elder brother instead. But..." Harry stared up at Dumbledore seriously and wishfully. "What's the point of having another relative running all around the world to hide from the dementors from Azkaban?"

"Harry, do you think the dementors would kiss me? No, although rejoining the Light, I am still the greatest Dark Heir ever existed. Even if I don't do any evil things, the dementors would still obey my command and it is their characteristic to obey the Dark Heirs. Please, Harry..." Tom Riddle spoke up and explained the situation to Harry before Dumbledore tried to open his mouth.

Dumbledore thought about it for a while.

"You want to change your surname?" Dumbledore spoke up suddenly. 

"Are you talking about me?" Tom Riddle asked in Voldemort's soprano voice. Dumbledore suddenly remembered something, he drew his wand, pointing towards Tom and muttered something under his breathe. Tom wanted to ask why, and when he spoke up...

"Hey, your voice is now perfectly normal again!" Harry was the first who noticed the change in Tom's voice.

"Surely no one could recognize who you once was again." Dumbledore turned and winked at Snape. "I think that Professor Snape will do us all a favour. Am I correct, Professor Snape?"

"Yes... you are." Quite different from usual, Snape answered in a willing voice.

"Professor Snape! I could kiss you!!!"

"No, Harry Potter! One kiss and I will take 150 points from Gryffindor!"

"Hey! Snape, are you here bullying _my Harry_? My new post as the teacher of the Defence Against Dark Arts could surely always take more points from Slytherin than you take from Harry's House!!"

"Ex... excuse me, Gentlemen, are we going to have our dinner? We are going to miss it now."

................................

About one year later, Professor Tom, Thomas Slytherin Salamair (Tom picked his father's name and his mother's surname, and the middle name was to remind him Dark Arts were only for practicing, not using), the teacher of the Defence Against Dark Arts in Hogwarts, sitting behind a table in a little restaurant in Hogsmeade with his brother Harry Potter and Harry's friends, Hermione and Ron. And Salamair's pet, Nagini, settled herself under the table and was now lying inside an extra long sock to keep herself warm. Being both Parseltongue, Harry and Tom both had no difficulties in communicating with Nagini.

"..." They had been waiting too long that Harry simply fall asleep, and Ron and Hermione kept talking and talking and talking. Tired of his little friends' jokes, Tom stared out of the window wishfully. "Oh... Headmaster and Professor Snape please come here quicker... I cannot wait for the Christmas meal...!" He then drew out his wand and conjured up four little balls of blue fire to warm Harry, his friends and Nagini, hoping that they wouldn't catch cold.

"Thanks, Professor Salamair." Ron and Hermione thanked him. They had never figured out where Harry's _elder brother_ from, how Harry knew him, who he really was and why he got a serpent as a pet. What they only knew was that Harry's brother, Tom S. Salamair, was always very nice to them. He cared and loved Harry so much that Harry sometimes tried to avoid meeting Salamair on the corridor, for Salamair would embrace him immediately and ask him whether he was hungry or thirstry, or was he feeling cold.

"The name's Tom. There is not Hogwarts and I am Harry's brother, not your teacher." 

Suddenly, Dumbledore and Snape apparated right in front of them. Snape, in the last year, seemed more delighted to meet his students. Sometimes he even smiled at Harry. Salamair and Snape had became great friends, as they shared the same secret: they were both dark wizards who turned to the light. Snape and Dumbledore had brought the younger ones a lot of Christmas gifts. And, being forever young, although at the age of 70, Salamair recieved a lot of gifts too this year.

As Dumbledore sat down in front of Salamair and start to chat, Snape started his "complain", "Oh... what a touching scene! Family reunited?"

"Gracious, you are a member of our happy family too! He is, isn't him, Harry?" Tom woke Harry up. "See, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape have arrivied! The late Christmas meal could start finally!"

"Oh, today is the Boxing Day, so I would like to open our gifts first. I only wish I could get a nice pair of socks this year."

"Yeah!" Tom, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape and Dumbledore opened their gifts as quickly as possible.

"Tell us what you've got, Headmaster!" Salamair asked eagarly. He was especially bright this Christmas, as he had never celebrated Christmas nor getting any Christmas gifts before. 

"Nuh... let me see..." Dumbledore opened his gifts one by one. "I got... a pair of nice, long, blue wool socks from Professor Salamair, a book _History of Wizard Socks_ from Hermione, a pair of long turquoise wool socks from Harry, a pair of black socks with white strips from Professor Snape and a book _Charms for making socks look more Beautiful_ from Ron... Thank you, I am sure that this year I would have enough of socks to wear already..."

"And you, Professor Snape?"

"Me...? Well, a set of crystal bottles for potions from Salamair... thank you, it's very nice. A book _101 Strange poions and How to Make Them_ from Dumbledore... thank you, it is the exactly book which I want to buy. Another set of crystal bottles from Harry... why, these bottles looking exactly the same as the ones from Salamair, although they are smaller in size... thanks, and next time you don't need to do this to remind me how close you two brothers are. And..._ Famous Potion Masters in History Vol.1 and Vol.2 _from Hermione and Ron, thanks, but why it seems that every gift you send to the others is a history book, Hermione? In fact, are you very good in History?"

"No, she isn't. Sorry, joking only. Yes, she is. She's the first in the class."

"Abnormal!"

"And you, Professor Salamair?"

"Let me see... A book from Hermione called the _Magical Serpent's Book of History_... Really nice, there are snakes introducing history of England .. Thanks. A white toy snake from Harry... Oh, thank you, my dear, see! It can move!! A book _All the Snakes in the World_ from Dumbledore... see here! This one looks really like Nagini. Thank you, Headmaster. _101 Strangest curses for Fun and Practical Jokes_... nice book, Professor Snape! Thank you!! Surely I could make those noisy first year Gryffindors some good targets... joking only. And from Ron... What? _How to make a Love Spell_? Do I really look like I need it?"

"Yes, you do." Snape answered even faster than Ron.

"Okay... well, thanks, Ron. I would make good use of it when I need it... but it is like a practical joke, isn't it? Wait! Who's this for?"

"For Nagini from us all."

"Oh! A nice long wool sock!!! Nagini, (changing to Parseltongue) _My friendssss jusssst send you a wool ssssock! You want to have a look of this beautiful ssssock of yourssss, Graciousss...?_"

_"No, Massster. You better cover me with it, I am freezzzzzing!"_

_"You want the pair on my feet too?"_ Harry also hissed to Nagini.

_"No! It'sssssss smelly!!"_ Nagini threatened to bite Harry before he withdrew his foot from in front of Nagini's nose rather unwillingly.

"And now, what've you got, Harry...?"

~The End of Chapter One~

Weird? Yes it is! I promise you next chapter would be more weird... Next Chapter we would have our favourite Professor Salamair and Professor Snape doing something really weird... something really secret and dark...


	2. Happy Couple ?

Disclaimer: No, I own nothing, really! (well, may be except the new name of old Voldemort/Tom Riddle...)

**Happy Couple (?)**

Harry Potter, an average boy you might meet on the street without really noticing who he was. Nice enough, except he had defeated the most evil Dark Lord of all ages at the age of one and could speak to snakes, there was nothing really very special about him. And, oh yeah, he was now the brother of the most famous Dark Wizard who was formally known as Voldemort/Tom M. Riddle/ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...

With the Potions homework in one hand and night as his ally to hid him, Harry Potter secretly knocked the door of the Office of the Defense Against Dark Arts's teacher. 

"Professor Salamair...? Tom...! I need your help!!" Harry spoke as loudly as possible, he had his Potions homework to finish yet he didn't really have a clue on it, and Snape needed it to be handed in tomorrow... _If you don't help me, it will be another 50 points from Gryffindor and they would kill me!!!_

No reply.

"Tom...! Okay."_ I know you must be here. _Harry Potter thought worrily. Tom never refused to see him, even when he was Voldemort, he would be just too happy to have Harry Potter around in order to_ kill _him. _Now what's the matter... _So Harry decided to give it a try.

"Uh... Salazar Slytherin? No? So what would the password be... Thomas Slytherin Salamair? Nagini? Harry Potter? Still no? Death Eaters? Voldemort? Tom Riddle? What can it be! Last time it was still Harry Potter... Dumbledore? Severus Snape--?"

The door opened.

Harry Potter stared at the door with horror in his face. _What is happening now?_ He recalled that once Tom told him he only used the name of the person he minded a lot as the door's password, and the name of Snape... 

Well, he decided to reject the horrible image in his mind. _Whatever it is, they are just friends, may be close friends and no more_... though Harry secretly questioned himself who would want to become Snape's close friend. He walked into the Office and found out that the office was was as messy as it was when his last visited. It was quite clearly that Tom had never ever cared to clean his office. Probably as the Dark Lord he really had no need in cleaning anything personally before, so even as a teacher now he still didn't have the right mind to clean the room.

Harry walked past a mountain of books (_Curses for Fun and Revenge by Lord Voldemort?_ Harry stared at the title of a certain book on the top of the book mountains really hard with amusement). And several burnt objects... Clearly Professor Salamair had finished with some kind of experiment._ What could it be? Dark Arts??? _Harry thought with a chilly feeling in his back. He turmed around, nearly crash into another mountain of books. Harry carefully composed himself again, and just managed not to scream out really loud when a raven's dead body fell onto him from nowhere. 

"_Masssster Harry?_" But Harry was discovered by someone, or something, despite he had really carefully kept himself from making any sound.

"_Nagini!_" Harry hissed back. "_Where is Tom?_" 

Nagini appeared behind another high mountain of books. "_Young Masssster,_" Nagini hissed worrily. _"Fellow me, I don't know how to wake my Masssster!"_ She quickly disappeared into a shadow, and Harry hurrily followed. _"Nagini, what are you talking about? Waking Tom? What's the matter - "_

_"Stop!"_ Nagini screamed with horror, and Harry stopped immediately. Then he realized that he might have stepped on something in the dark if Nagini didn't stop him. He reached down, and his fingers touched something soft yet... cold. His heart stopped beating for 0.0001 second...

"Tom, what's going on!??? Incendio!" Harry really draw out his wand and lighted up something, which he simply didn't care what it was. The light lighted up the room, and Harry now stared at the body of Professor Salamair in silent horror. In the light, the pale face of Tom seemed to be much paler but looking much more lovier (_can it be true? _Harry thought eeriely to himself) than before. His wand was lying beside him with green light still sparking off from its tip. _Could it be... No, it could not be! _Harry screamed, "Tom, wake up!"

He knelt down, grabbed the older boy (or the young teacher, if you prefer) by the robe and hoisted him up into a half-sitting position and started slapping Tom hard across the cheek. "Damn you!" Harry felt his tears were fighting to come out. _It takes so long for us to be on this friendly, and even family-term! _"...if you kill another member of my family! Damn you!!" He steeled himself to repeat the blow, hoping that Tom didn't really perform the Avada Kedavra on himself as he thought. But those green lights... Harry forced himself not to think about the worst. "Wake up, Tom!" Nagini stayed aside, hissing really quickly and worrily, _"Massster Harry, how issss my Massssster???"_

Suddenly Tom reacted a little bit. Harry stopped his slapping in surprise. "Tom? Tom! What had happened?"

Without answering Harry nor opening his eyes, Tom's mouth chuckled softly, "This time, I would not let you have me... (his voice reduced largely there so Harry could not hear the last of the sentence) Severus..." he whispered as if nobody would hear him. Harry dropped Tom back to the floor in sheer horror...

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh~~~~~~~~~!!!!" 

................................

On the next day, Harry went to Snape's class with a pale face and no homework to be handed in. He had escaped from Professor Salamair's Office after his whole-heartedly terrified screaming, and could not finish his homework for he was too troubled by Tom's word. _No, it is not possible. I must have misheard Tom... Tom does have a taste, doesn't he? Or... if he really doesn't...? "_Oh noooooo!!!!" Harry Potter screamed in horror.

"Potter, a detention and 150 points from Gryffindor! No, make it 200 points and 3 detentions for you have not handed in your homework also!!! And go back to your potions-making!!!!!" Snape shouted, though he never looked up from the book he was reading. Harry swore quietly while the Slytherins laughed at him loudly (_especially that Draco...! _Harry thought angrily and decided to plot a revenge) and the Gryffindors threw daggers to him with their eyes. Harry secretly stared at Snape while cursing under his breath, wondering what would make him attractive to Tom... but found nothing, of course. Then he found out that Snape was reading _Curses for Fun and Revenge_ by Lord Voldemort_. _And there were another three books lying on the desk, and one with the title of _How to make a Love Spell..._

"This time you won't escape me, Dear _Thomasina _Salamair..." Silently, Snape's thin lips curved into a hearty smile. Harry covered his mouth in horror, he felt he was going to vomit... 

................................

After the dinner, Harry stole his way to the Headmaster's Office. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry ran inside (he had really no difficulties in finding out the password after some many "practices") and found Dumbledore standing beside the window looking a little bit worry. 

"Harry, glad to see you are here." Dumbledore said, while eyeing something outside the window. Harry walked to him and followed his sight, and found what that what Dumbledore was watching was Tom. Tom was picking flowers on a grassland somewhere near the Forbidde Forest. (Oh no I know it is impossible for Tom Riddle or Voldemort to picks flowers but...) "Is there something wrong, Headmaster?"

"Nothing really, just hope that it will turn out fine. I mean, Severus and him..."

"So there is something between them!" Harry nearly screamed out loud.

"Yes, something. And let's hope it is good for them both." Dumbledore sighed. "But who know what would happen when a former Dark Lord and a former Death Eater... Oops, I am not supposed to say anything about it. I'm sorry, Harry. But you will know about this tomorrow..."

................................

Next day before the breakfast, Dumbledore made an announcement, "Professor Snape and Professor Salamair would like to share something to you..." 

The students gasped as the young and handsome DADA teacher appeared in his dark green and silver dress robe, while the long-haired Potions Master also dressed in a dark green and silver dress robe (though were of different designs). 

"Do you notice? They dressed as if they are a couple!" Ron said before Hermione was abled to stop him with a hit on his arm. "Are you out of your mind? Professor Salamair is Harry's brother! He cannot have no taste at all! May be this is a Slytherin show? All dressed in Slytherin colours..." 

Harry simply didn't answer... He was too shocked.

"Do enjoy!" Dumbledore could not wait to finish then turned and walked back to the teachers' table as if he had not desire to witness whatever was going to happen soon.

Snape took a step foreward. "Morning, today we are going to announce something. Salamair?" 

Tom blushed, and hissed angrily into Snape's ears.

"Why! I am the head of Slytherin, of course I am wearing these colours. And let's say you also have a good reason to wear these colours with me too, haven't you? By the way, what are you afraid of, Salamair? Don't be so shy! Come on!" Snape actually grasping Tom's hand, pulling him to the stage, and Tom blushed again. "No! Don't force me to do this, Severus!"

Harry suddenly realized._ It must have to do with the How to make a Love Spell on Snape's desk! _He realized. _Or he seduced Tom...? What are they going to announce then? Wedding!!!? _"No! What are you doing?" Harry gasped quietly, he knew he would go to his brother's rescue if he was needed and his wand was in his hand already...

"Okay, if _Thomasina_... No, sorry it is still Thomas yet. And if you are not going to announce this, I would do it." Snape's lip curved into an evil smile, as Tom staring him in sheer horror. "I would like to invite you all to our..."

~The End of Chapter Two~

Weird? Yes it is! And it is not a slash! I promise you next chapter would be less weird... What would Snape like to invite us to? Do read and please R & R!


	3. Beauty Duel

Disclaimer: No, I own nothing! (But I'd like to have Thomasina Salamair...)

**Beauty Duel**

"Okay, if _Thomasina_... No, sorry it is still Thomas yet. And if you are not going to announce this, I would do it." Snape's lip curved into an evil smile, as Tom staring him in sheer horror. "I would like to invite you all to our... Duel!"

Harry gasped, his wand fell onto the ground. 

"In this duel, we would try our best to make the other one look like woman, and, yes, if I or Professor Salamair lost this duel, then I or he would have to transform himself into a woman for one whole week!"

Harry simply felt like rolling on the ground, gasping for air (because he laughed too loudly). The other students were in no better condition... Yet the teachers' table was horribly quiet. Only a little voice of a certain teacher was heard: "It... it is just a joke! Snape cannot be this serious!"

"I am warning you, I would not let you have me... embarrassed!" Professor Salamair was hissing loudly now. _So it was the sentence Tom wanted to say when he was lame on the floor in his office. _His face was very very red, not because of anger but of embarrassment as some girls started to claim that Tom would look good in his woman form (and positively looking foreward to it)... Harry was now worrying that his brother might not be able to resist the temptation to cast an Avada Kedavra on Snape...

"We are sorry, Professor Snape, please don't insist in the duel, we don't mean it... you see, the joke..." A certain teacher tried to speak up from the table.

"In fact, Professor Salamair also agreed that we should duel --"

"But not in the public!" So, that's explained why Tom had to be pulled onto the stage.

"Say, it never hurts... so why not?" Snape said mischievously, it seemed that he had much confident in winning. _He must had lost his mind... winning Tom in curses? Someone who was formerly called Voldemort? No way, unless... _

_He must has some really special charms and curses. _Harry suddenly wanted to warn Tom about this.

"And as I believe that we had asked the Headmaster's permission, we would have the duel now."

Students screaming excitingly... (yes, most of the students would like to see Snape's "downfall", and others were hoping to see either Salamair or Snape becoming a woman...) With a snap of the finger, Dumbledore conjured a pitch to their aid. Harry watching over them seriously, hoping that this duel would not hurt the friendship between Tom and Snape._ It is so uneasy for Tom to have a friend that knowing how he really feel..._

Suddenly Tom turned to make an announcement. "Whatever we do, the consequence would be on the one..."

"...who started the joke." Snape finished for him. It was clearly that they would plan a revenge against anyone who set them up for this by the joke. _So they would be still be friends afterwards. _Suddenly Harry realized that he didn't know Snape well enough in order to understand he would not blame Tom but the one who truely caused these all. As there seemed to be not many things he could worry about now, Harry sat back and got ready for a good show.

They strode out onto the pitch and met with Dumbledore. He looked at the teachers calmly then started an announcement, "Professor Salamair will duel today with a thirteen-inch yew wand, core of phoenix feather. Professor Snape with a ten-inch willow wand and a unicorn-hair core." He waved his wand, and a protective energy field appeared to keep the curses from the students,"Let the duel begin."

Snape moved to shake Salamair's hand, whereas Salamair returned the shake with a hug. Salamair eyed Harry with a smile. Then Dumbledore started to count. "Three, two, one." Dumbledore said, and the game had started. 

Before Snape had drawn his wand out completely, Salamair drew his and shouted, "Omnia volat!" Immediately, all the things in the hall flying towards Snape's direction. While Snape was busy ducking and blocking the flying objects, Salamair shouted another, "Stillantibus ocellis!" Snape just managed to block this out, then was hit by an flying object. "Glacio!" Snape shouted with a wave of his wand, all the flying objects were frozen like ice. Then, "Dissolvio!" and all objects were melt.

"That is brilliant, Severus! And I would like to send you something I just got yesterday..." Salamair smiled slightly before chanted another spell, "Flore coronatus!" Then, all of a sudden Snape was crowned with flowers of different colours! Everybody laughed.

"Purpuratum floret pratum!" Starting with the flower curses, Snape turned one to Salamair too, but Salamair quickly blocked the spell and gave Snape his own spell. "Wengel roete!" Snape reflected this spell but quite unfortunately, Dumbledore was hit by this spell and now his faced was red like having a really heavy make-up. All the students laughed uncontrollably. Salamair casted Dumbledore a worry eye then all of a sudden -- "Got you! Cantent ut angelio!" Salamair started uncontrollably singing Christmas carols. He furiously turned his wand to himself and singing spells but with no result. "No, there's no counter-spell for this, Salamair! Reieo!" 

"Pulcher extiteram!" Knowing there was no counter-spell for _Cantent ut angelio_, Salamair sang a spell to Snape and block the _Reieo _spell while singing a counter-spell. Got really carried away by seeing that Salamair could still sing his curses out and regain his own control, Snape was hit by the _Pulcher extiteram_ which made him look... beautiful! Now Snape was looking positively beaming and the way his dark long hair flowing in the battle casted a really eerie spell on the students. 

"Oh... he looks wonderful..." Harry just couldn't believe his mouth.

"Just...gorgeous!" A Hufflepuff girl just gasped too loudy and everybody heard that. Snape (if you think that he wouldn't have the time to do this during a duel, you are wrong) shouted out really loud "10 points from whatever house you are in for paying no respect to a teacher!" without actually cared to see where the girl was sitting. Then everybody was quiet in the fear of losing house points. When Snape was busy deducing the house points, Salamair sang another spell, "Rufa tunica!" which resulted in Snape dressed in a red long dress.

"Cando tunica!" Snape shot a similar spell back and Salamair was now dressing in a white dress - one which looked really like a wedding dress...

"Ooooh...!" said the students, as Salamair actually looked good in this tunic.

As Salamair was disturbed, Snape shot him another spell: "Capillorum series!" And immediately Tom's hair started to grow and it only stopped as Tom sang quietly the counter-spell to himself, but his hair was now at the length of his waist already. Seeing that Salamair was not going to use any spell which really hurt, Snape decided to make this a good show. Obviously Salamair got Snape's look on the face, so he sang an incantation nicely with a tenor voice (which resulted in much laughter), "Tamquam rosula!" 

Seeing this spell as nothing serious (though now he really looked like a rose by the effect of the spell...), Snape didn't bother to block it and at the same time he shouted "Rosenvarwer munt!". Salamair blocked this anyway and then he whispered something to Snape, having recovered from the Cantent ut angelio completely and smiling in quite a twisted way...

A jar of green light shot out from Salamair's wand and hit Snape. 

"Isn't it the Avada Kedavra?" Harry silently shocked by the light. He turned to see Dumbledore was also quite shocked in the same way.

"What?" Snape never hit by anything like this before, and it hit him violently... "What happend...?"

And there was complete silence in the hall. Snape looked around, not really knowing what had happened. What he only knew was that the students were staring at him in a bewildered way.

"What--"

"See it yourself, Severus," Salamair smiled with a point of his wand to a certain direction, "Accio mirror!" Then Salamair gave Snape the mirror and Snape looked into the mirror and...

he fainted. 

Salamair casually picked up Snape's wand and waved it in triumphant, then with a wave of his own wand he turned back from a long-hair white-robed bride into the normal self, with dark green and silver robe.

"Congratulations, Tom," Dumbledore came to Tom, saying quietly. "But Snape..."

"I know, Headmaster, he would be quite hurt... his image, I mean. May be I would make something about it."

"Tom-- Professor Salamair!" Salamair suddenly heard a voice, thus he turned around and saw Harry. "A minute please." He said to the Headmaster, and moved towards Harry.

Harry ran to his elder brother, "It is fanastic! But normally you won't take it that long... and that green light thing..."

"Ah, this is a rather long spell: 'Rose rubicundior, lilio candidior, omnibus formosior, in te glorior!' That is a very advanced spell which I created only 2 or 3 days before. Though I failed a couple of times before achieving this spell and it backfired on me, I'd say it worths the trouble. It is in fact a four-in-one spell. See?" He pointed at Snape, who was lying on the pitch like the Sleeping Beauty. "His lips redder than the rose, his skin whiter than the lily, his look lovier than all other girls, and shines in maiden glory! Isn't it great? And--" he reached into the pockets in his robe with an eerie smile, fishing out the wizard photos he took during the duel. "See what have I got here? If I finished the duel too early, there will not be as much fun."

"How could you do this? I didn't see you--"

"Well, I developed a spell for taking photos with wands. I created the spell for this duel only!" 

~The End of Chapter Three~

Who do you think should be transforming into an image of woman next week? Guess and the Chapter 4 would come soon!


End file.
